omerta_city_of_gangstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Independent business
Overview Independent businesses appear in random locations on maps and are easily identifiable by their green square icons. They offer a surprising array of opportunities such as supply of resources, storage space and you can even extort money from them. Extorting Dirty and Clean Money You can establish a Protection Racket (premises) to extort $ Dirty money from all independent businesses on the map; the amount of money earned depends on the number of 'protected' businesses. Doing this is likely to lower relations with one or more of the affected businesses. Later in the game, you can build an Insurance Company (construction) to extort $$ Clean money from independent businesses; the amount of money earned depends on the number of businesses available. If you've got The Japanese Incentive DLC installed, the aggressive AI is so good at destroying independent businesses that insurance companies are often obsolete by the time you get round to building them. Bankruptcy Independent businesses will sometimes go bankrupt: * Too many protection rackets, regardless of who owns them (you, enemy gang, even local criminals) * Too many competing businesses, regardless of who owns them * Too many raids, regardless of who does them (you or enemy gang) After going bankrupt, a local criminal will buy the now-vacant premises and put them on the market so they can be rented (by your gang or an enemy gang) and subsequently used to establish a new business. Independent Business Types Brewery Supplies Beer. Relations will suffer if you establish your own breweries, relations will improve if you establish speakeasies or nightclubs. * Drive-by (costs 5 firearms; car required) ** Destroys the business, you'll take over the vacant premises ** Increases heat, use Hitman to prevent heat increase ** Use Enforcer for +2 Feared rating ** Use Mastermind to complete faster * Raid (free & no car required) ** Lowers relations ** The business might go bankrupt afterwards ** Steal 30 beer, use Burglar to get 25% more beer! ** Increases heat, use Hitman to prevent heat increase ** Use Enforcer for +2 Feared rating ** Use Mastermind to complete faster * Buy Beer (pay $150, requires neutral or warm relations) ** You get 15 beer in return ** Increases relations to warm ** Use Mastermind to complete faster Distillery Supplies Liquor. Relations will suffer if you establish your own distilleries, relations will improve if you establish speakeasies or nightclubs. * Drive-by (costs 5 firearms; car required) ** Destroys the business, you'll take over the vacant premises ** Increases heat, use Hitman to prevent heat increase ** Use Enforcer for +2 Feared rating ** Use Mastermind to complete faster * Raid (free & no car required) ** Lowers relations ** The business might go bankrupt afterwards, vacating the premises ** Steal 20 liquor, use Burglar to get 25% more liquor! ** Increases heat, use Hitman to prevent heat increase ** Use Enforcer for +2 Feared rating ** Use Mastermind to complete faster * Buy Liquor (pay $300, requires neutral or warm relations) ** You get 10 liquor in return ** Increases relations to warm ** Use Mastermind to complete faster Gun Runner Supplies Firearms. Not sure what affects relations :/ * Drive-by (costs 5 firearms; car required) ** Destroys the business, you'll take over the vacant premises ** Increases heat, use Hitman to prevent heat increase ** Use Enforcer for +2 Feared rating ** Use Mastermind to complete faster * Raid (free & no car required) ** Lowers relations ** The business might go bankrupt afterwards, vacating the premises ** Steal 15 firearms, use Burglar to get 25% more liquor! ** Increases heat, use Hitman to prevent heat increase ** Use Enforcer for +2 Feared rating ** Use Mastermind to complete faster * Buy Firearms (pay $400, requires neutral or warm relations) ** You get 10 firearms in return ** Increases relations to warm ** Use Mastermind to complete faster Warehouse Supplies a resource (randomly defined at the start of the game) and can be rented to obtain more storage space. The warehouse differs from other independent businesses in that it will never go bankrupt and you can never free up the premises to establish your own business there. * Raid (free & no car required) ** Lowers relations; if they go cold there's no way to recover ** Steal a quantity of whatever resource the warehouse supplies, use Burglar to get 25% more! ** Increases heat, use Hitman to prevent heat increase ** Use Enforcer for +2 Feared rating ** Use Mastermind to complete faster * Rent (pay $100, requires warm relations) ** +25 Storage ** The building will no longer be available to you * Buy Goods (pay $ fee, requires neutral relations) ** Price depends on resource, map, etc. ** Obtain a quantity of whatever resource the warehouse offers ** Improves relations to warm On rare occasions warehouses, despite not being owned by criminals, can be used as a scapegoat during a police investigation. For this to happen, there must be no suitable criminal businesses, and you must have warm relations with the warehouse.